The present invention relates to electric switches, and relates more particularly to such electric switches which automatically trip off when overloaded.
FIG. 1 shows a toggle switch according to the prior art, which is switched on when the switch handle is tiled leftwards or rightwards to force the connecting plate contact one side contact, and which is switched off when the switch handle is disposed in horizontal. This structure of toggle switch is not easy to assemble. The housing of the toggle switch is made in integrally. During the assembly process, the connecting plate must be installed in the housing before the installation of other component parts of the switching mechanism. Therefore, the switching mechanism of the toggle switch cannot be assembled into a unit and then fastened to the housing. Another drawback of this structure of is that the see-saw action of the connecting plate tends to cause a contact error if the connecting plate is not precisely installed or when an excessive pressured is applied to the switch handle. Still another drawback of this structure of a toggle switch is that it has no overload protection. Furthermore, this structure of toggle switch is not durable in use.